


Seige of Kvatch

by TheDovah



Series: Chronicles of a Champion - An Elder Scrolls IV fanfiction [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDovah/pseuds/TheDovah
Summary: Skjari begins the path that leads to her destiny and encounters survivors.
Series: Chronicles of a Champion - An Elder Scrolls IV fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475612





	1. Chapter 1

It took a few days to march from Weynon Priory to Kvatch. Kvatch, the second largest city of Cyrodiil and a major trading hub. Merchants preferred to use it if they were only visiting Cyrodiil for a short while and the Gold Coast was a good route. It started at Anvil and ended just near Skingrad. It was the 3rd day of Heartfire when I noticed the charred outline of the city. “Oh shit!” I exclaimed with a sense of dread and failure. It had been attacked but by who? How big was the army and how did the Legion not respond to it? Thoughts raced through my head as I quick marched towards the doomed city and the beginning of my destiny. Destiny is a fickle bitch.

I was greeted by an altmer. Greeted is the wrong word to describe it, for he was scared and was fleeing. “SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!” I kicked a nearby rock as it dawned upon me what was occuring. The enemy knew where Martin was! He could have been dead, reduced to ash or taken prisoner. No-one would come to the priest's rescue and Uriel knew he was the key. FIND HIM AND CLOSE SHUT THE JAWS OF OBLIVION. This is what he foresaw but did he know Kvatch was going to fall or was the enemy smarter then he believed? It didn't matter what I believed. I was just one woman, picked by destiny and she elected to place a city under seige in the way.

I am a stubborn fool and anyone else would have done the smart thing by going away. The survivors were small and a makeshift camp was at the bottom of the hill. It stank of despair and desperation. Small bonfires were scattered around the camp and tents were set up. There must have been two to three hundred survivors. Four hundred at the most and easy prey for the Daedra. “Hey lass, you may want to turn around.” An orc clad in dark ebony armour was standing guard. “I do but why haven't they gone to Anvil?” 

“Too little manpower and easy prey.” His hair was as black as night and he bore a few light scars over his face. “Fair enough but are you stopping me?” “No. Just giving you some advice.” The man was a warrior, I could tell from his body. The way he stood, the way his eyes studied me. “Who's in charge here?” I enquired as I looked up at the burning sky. It seemed that the very eyes of Dagon was staring, no, glaring at us. “The capt is but he's rather busy trying to hold the line and left me to guard this.” 

I walked past the orc, with my hand around the hilt of my sword. “This is stupid.” I muttered as I advanced and brushed past a priest that was raving about the end of the world. I should have went to Anvil for reinforcements but I was a civillian and no proof. Worse, it would take a day or two to reach Anvil and up to a week to get the garrison at Anvil ready. It was up to what remained of the city guard and me.


	2. A Hero Rises: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skjari enters the Deadlands

The yells of the guard filled my ears as I approached the battle line. Small creatures threw themselves at the pathetic wall of shield. A mere rank deep and half of the shields were ruined. I knew it wouldn't hold. If I was still in the army, I would have given them a bollucking if I caught them on the training grounds with that as a shield. But this was a desperate battle and the opening signs of the invasion. With the sword in my hand, I joined the fray, just as the wall collasped. The guards were exhausted and a large Daedric warrior smashed a hole. Several guards perished within a few minutes until I joined. I rushed him and got lucky. My blade pierced his throat and ended the threat. It bought a few minutes of piece. “YOU!” the captain growled. “Get back to the camp.” He ordered but I was under no obligation to obey him. “No, i'm here to help and you'll need everything you can get. Your shield wall is shit. Your men are exhausted and another wave will finish you off.” I knew the captain was doing his best but it was a one sided affair. “You want to help? Then take back the damn city!” He growled. I let out a chuckle. “Captain, I am Skjari, former Centurion of the Imperial Legion and on Blade business. I know this is bullshit and if you were in my place, I would have you removed. I can help. The.... there is a plan.” I was speaking out of my arse but the captain needed hope. He told me what happened, how the horde appeared overnight and the city burned. He barely got out of his house before it was engulfed in flames and had to fight his way through. He rallied the remains of the guard and got people out. I remember little of our discussion but I do remember the first step of the plan. To close the Oblivion gate and I volunteered. 

I say volunteered, I was the only person left for the job. The orc refused to as he did not believe he could fight his way through and I don't blame the merc for thinking it. 

“FORM SHIELD WALL!” The captain yelled. His tired men slowly formed the the wall as more creatures surged forth. I knew I had to get through. He sent a team in and was assuming them to be dead. They were endless and his men were reaching their limits. Every time the enemy attacked, they lost someone and it was just a taste of what they were capable of. So, I gripped my sword. I steeled myself for I knew I was about to have an awful time. Fear is natural. Some will claim that a warrior does not feel fear. That is a load of horseshit. We merely bury it deep and use it to drive us on. I gritted my teeth as I walked in front of the wall. The portal reeked of hatred. The ground was blackened and destroyed. The sword was held in my hand. “MEN!” I yelled. “You don't know me. I don't know you but know this. You have done Kvatch honour. You have defied the odds. I am Skjari. I was in the legion and you are doing a damn good job. You held the line. You will hold the line. You are the best defense for your people and I will close the gate.” The enemy was surging forth. Small creatures with claws, some two legged creatures with beaks and some beings made of pure flame. “I SHALL END THIS!” I yelled. It wasn't a good speech but they needed something. I roared as I lifted the sword over my head and charged. I did not strike to kill, merely to wound and to get the enemy out of my way. I slashed and rolled as I belted towards the foe. I felt claws bouncing off the iron. I narrowly missed being set on fire and flung myself into the portal.

The Deadlands. The realm of Mehrunes Dagon. It was awful. The ground stank of destruction. It was heavily cracked and signs of battle were all over the place. I slew a few creatures as soon as they spotted me. The sky was on fire and raged. The area reeked of ash and death. “Shit.” I felt fear tugging at my mind. I wanted to run. Now, I am no coward. We don't believe in cowards in the Legion but even the hardest legionaire will be disturbed it. I saw several burnt figures impaled on spears and a large black gate with spikes at the top. I spotted a man in the uniform of the kvatch guard, desperately fighting four creatures. It was easy to dispatch them. I spoke to him and he revealed he was the last of the team. They stood no chance. He was wounded and his sword was broken but he fought like a madman possessed. The team had been destroyed upon the gates being closed and a slaughter ensured. “GO, get to the captain.” He would have slowed me down and he was relieved. 

“Oh, fuck me.” I groaned as I heard the sounds of an army marching. I looked to my left and knew this would be somewhat of an issue. For the Daedra had created a shield wall. A single rank deep and their archers were preparing to open fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm back. Kinda neglected writing for a while and admittly, Kvatch is proving to be a bit of a git to write. I'm going to start bulk writing where possible and when i can, release chapters in a somewhat orderly fashion.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I'm back. The hiatus was unexpected as I just neglected writing and setting up Kvatch is a bit shit in this entry as it's the finished version of an unfinished tale. I intend for the next entry to be far superior due to me working from scratch on it and within a reasonable amount of time. i.e. not doing a part of it then resuming months later. So enjoy, leave comments and praise the sun!


End file.
